The Half-Blood Hope
by seaweedbrainxx
Summary: The 7th year at Hogwarts is difficult for any student, especially with Voldemort at large. Navigating NEWTs is normal. Navigating NEWTs and a pregnancy is, however, less normal.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HALF-BLOOD HOPE**

This had never been my plan.

I had imagined that at 17, I would be completing my 7th year at Hogwarts, working and studying hard to get the grades I would need to become an Unspeakable or some other cool job that took my fancy at the time.

I would have been popular, but not overly so, smart like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a Hufflepuff but brave like a Gryffindor. I never imagined, even in my craziest dreams, that I would be a single, pregnant teen in the middle of a war.

Picking off some stray grey nail polish, I fidgeted in my chain. The smell of lemon magical disinfectant spells was overtly strong and keeping my nose twitching in discomfort. Why St Mungo's needed to make the waiting room such an uncomfortable place to be I had no idea. Was there any need to keep us waiting on tiny plastic chairs when one could configure a coach or a bloody cushioned seat with a flick of their wand and just a tiny bit of talent. My chipped grey polish was the most interesting thing here, or at least it was since I was trying to keep my head down to avoid any awkward eye-contact. In the middle of a war, I felt so stupid for taking up the healer's time.

People were rushing in left, right and centre. Bleeding, limping or simply crying. Sometimes I was surprised people still had enough tears left to cry in this bloody war. While I had not yet been personally effected by the war, I knew it was only a matter of time – and in my current situation that scared me more than I was ready to admit to myself. I had never been one for attachments, preferring to spend my years at Hogwarts focusing on my studies and making casual friends and acquaintances alike.

"Miss Mannors?" The quiet voice of a house elf called out and I snapped to attention, it seemed my time had finally come.

Smiling at the house elf, I took it's offered hand and allowed her too 'pop' us to the location of my appointment. I had little experience with the house elf's mode of transportation and found myself falling to the ground in an undignified heap the moment the terrible spinning finally stopped.

"Oh Miss! Libby is terribly sorry to the little Miss, terribly sorry!"

I managed a weak smile to the distressed house elf and dismissed her with a thankful nod before turning to the young mediwizard who was patiently waiting for me to come to my senses.

"So, what has brought you in today, Miss Mannors?" He asked as he gestured to the seat in front of him – thankfully this one looked a tad more comfortable than the waiting room chairs. He seemed like a nice guy at least, maybe he wouldn't judge me too much.

"Adryid, please. I'm here about…well, it would probably be easier to show you."

And with that quick introduction I cancelled the glamour charm over my midsection quickly, before I could lose what little bravery I possessed and used my heavy Slytherin self-preservation too get as far away from this hospital as I could. It was time to stop hiding, even I accepted this.

The only sign of the mediwizard's shock was a slight crease in his brows which soothed over so quickly I could have easily missed it.

"How far along are you?"

He asked me while slowly reaching out a hand too press against my belly and begin his observations. This was the first time I had told anybody…the first time someone other than me would be touching my son or daughter. I felt tears well in my eyes but quickly blinked them away – they would do me no favours here.

"About 5 months, I believe. I know I should have come a lot earlier."

I mumbled into my hair while avoiding his searching gaze. Sighing, he reached for his wand and began to cast his spells around me. Resisting the urge to flinch, I observed my belly. I had placed glamour charms over my midsection as soon as I had detected the child's growth but even I knew that glamour charms would not hold past the fifth month of pregnancy – something to do with the child coming into his or her's magic and fighting anything that was 'restricting' it's growth. As even though the glamour charm was doing no harm to my unborn babe, my lovely couldn't quite realise that.

"Everything seems to be in order, you've done a fantastic job looking after yourself considering the circumstances. Although I would like you to incorporate more meat into your diet, you seem to be lacking in iron which will cause severe fatigue soon if not sorted."

Thanking the kind mediwizard, I got up to leave but he stopped me with an odd but entreating offer.

"Miss Adryid, I would like to offer you a family history paper. This is something we are offering to children born during the war, to ensure they do not end up in orphanages if any living relative is available to take them in. I know this may seem intrusive, considering the Muggleborns registration nonsense going on, but we are a hospital and such confidential."

I began to shake my head and head for the door but his next words made me seriously consider my instincts.

"Miss Adryid please, don't let your baby grow up alone if the worst were to happen."

Nodding my head in acceptance to his offer I held out my wrist for him to collect a tiny sample of blood from. He smiled at me and I suddenly felt so much better, maybe I had just made my first good parenting decision. The mediwizard caught my drop of blood onto a plan piece of parchment and instantly branches started too spread off.

My breath hitched when I saw a tiny branch bud off from my name leading to an empty picture named 'baby Manors'. But then that tiny bud branched off to its father and I held my breath waiting for _his_ name to appear. It did, along with his classic snarling picture and I cast a glance up towards my kind mediwizard, expecting some kind of disgusted expression but he must have been good at playing poker. For no expression marred his face at all. I shook my head and moved my gaze back to my paper, slightly interested but not that concerned, after all as a muggleborn orphan, did it really matter what names my parents carried in their lives?

….this couldn't be real.

He had made a mistake.

There was no way…no fucking way this was correct.

Grabbing the offending parchment, I nearly pressed my nose into the still expanding ink I was so confused… so scared. Leading from my branch the names of my parents was quite clearly visible, only they weren't the muggles I was expecting, at least my mother wasn't.

Ariel Malfoy-Riddle and Tom Riddle were my parents.

My mother… a pureblood witch?

Dozens and dozens of emotions flew through my brain in that second and I had never felt so confused in my life. Had my mother married a muggle and ran away? Was Tom Riddle a wizard? He had a muggle name but he could have easily been a muggleborn like myself. Except now I was a half-blood. A half-blood witch with a pureblood mother. And not just a pureblood, a sacred twenty-eight witch. They were like bloody royalty!

Oh, dear god, this meant Lucius Malfoy was my Uncle.

Draco…my cousin.

Oh, dear god, where did I fit into this life?

I couldn't bring myself to face the kind mediwizard after my personal discovery so stumbled towards the fireplace I could see in the corner of his office and nearly screamed out "HOGWARTS, HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" in my hurry to leave this appointment behind. My previous head-of-house and new headmaster had been kind enough to let me use his floo to get too St Mungo's. Foolish man thought I had a digestive issue. Nope only a new baby and fuck up of family history to deal with.

Luckily, floo travel was something even I had mastered long ago. I stepped gracefully into Snape's new office and gave him a quick nod, intending to leave his office as quickly as possible.

"A second of your time please, Miss Mannors." He drawled out and I had to clench my teeth to avoid a comment which would have landed me in the shit. Did he have to pick now of all times to start a conversation? Putting an entirely fake quaky smile on my face I spun round, clutching my parchment close to my chest as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something, Miss Mannors, before you go racing out of my office?"

I frowned at him and tried to understand what he was saying. He seemed to be indicating too my belly. Oh. OHHHHHHHH.

With an embarrassed squeak, I quickly cast the glamour charm upon my baby and sighed in relief when it took hold, it wouldn't continue to for much longer. It was a matter of hours now before my baby rebelled and outed her mother for the pregnant teen she was.

"Headmaster Snape…" I began but really, I had nothing to say. Nothing I could say would make this situation any better.

"You may leave, girl. I would return to your dorm before Carrow spots you, since you're carrying _precious cargo_."

He spat out, making me unreasonably angry. Who was he to speak off my baby in such a demeaning way! This baby may have been at an awkward and early time but they were still my babe. However, I bit my tongue and spun on my heel, putting distance between myself and the unkind man before I said something he would try to make me regret.

I walked through the school in a daze and arrived at the Slytherin common room before I had even realised it.

Draco…he would know what to do, and luckily, he was lounging on one of the green couches placed around the only lit fire.

I ambled towards him, ignoring his sneer and instead plonking myself down on the floor right next to the fire. He raised one platinum brow at me and in response I tossed some of my equally platinum-blonde hair over my shoulder. At least I knew where _that_ came from now. I think some people assumed I was Lucius's bastard and that was why I got significantly less trouble than some of the other muggleborns in my house. Yes, we do exist in Slytherin, however much the house likes to pretend we don't.

"Draco, I really need to talk to you. It's important." I stressed too my 'secret-cousin' and he leaned forward slightly too capture my chin with one finger.

"Speak your mind Adryid, there is nobody around."

Not taking his word for it, I cast a silencing charm and cast glances around the common room but when I found nobody in sight I sighed and handed him the parchment I still clutched onto so desperately. He looked slightly confused but took my parchment from me and gazed upon my/our family tree. I could see his eyes getting wider and wider until they nearly looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He made a weird little choking sound and fell to the floor with me, still staring at my parchment as if it held the secrets of the universe within it.

"Draco…"

"Adryid…. Malfoy-Riddle."

He whispered, not quite believing it – at least we had something in common there. Slowly, ever so slowly his hand found its way into my hair and he began pulling me into his chest. I stilled, why was he doing this? He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me more securely against his chest as he began to quietly sob into my side. I froze. Sure, I was his cousin and this was incredibly confusing but why was he acting like this? He seemed almost relieved… as if he was pleased that this discovery had become known to him.

"Draco, do you know what happened to my parents? Why did I end up in an orphanage?"

But instead of answering my questions he replied with some of his own once he'd viewed my parchment yet again,

"Why the hell is your name attached to a baby, Adryid?"

Rolling my eyes, I ignored his question and pulled myself up from the ground and offered my new cousin a hand up.

"Never mind that, I would like some time to process this new information. And I believe it too be lunch-time, will you be joining me, cousin mine?" I drawled out to him, delighting in the way his glare softened at my acknowledgement of our familiar relation.

"Don't you dare think this is over, Adryid. You're lucky it's syrup sponge, otherwise we would not be leaving this common room anytime soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I awoke to a rude banging of an aristocrat's fist upon my door.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and with blurry, sleep-filled eyes grabbed my morning robe and stumbled over to the door. Pulling the door open I frowned at my early-morning visitor.

"What do you want, it's bloody early."

Draco didn't even have the good grace to look sheepish, instead he threw me one of his smug smirks and stepped past me, straight into my dorm room. My mouth nearly hang-open as he wasted no time making himself comfortable on my bed, the bloody pest. With a hand on one hip, I shut the door behind him.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"So, rude! Why, dear cousin of mine I assumed you would be happy to see me!"

I strode over towards where he had sprawled himself out upon my bed and whacked him lightly across his blonde mop. I was 5 months pregnant ok, I needed sleep and not to be woken up at the crack of dawn by a stuck-up cousin.

"Cut the bullshit cousin, what do you want?" I

plainly asked him as I walked over to my small sink and began washing my face, hey a girl needed her daily routine. While I was drying my face, I looked into my mirror and saw him looking pretty worried. Spinning around, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to stop avoiding the question.

"Now, Adryid don't get mad. You see…I owled my parent's last night in order to explain your…situation. My dad wants to see you immediately and is waiting in Snape's office."

"DRACO!" I screamed at him in both shock and sudden nervousness. Rushing around my little room, I began throwing clothes onto my bed in a desperate attempt to get ready. But then I came to a problem,

"Draco, what the hell do I wear to meet a pureblood?"

My infuriating cousin raised one perfectly manicured brow at me and pointed to himself,

"You're talking to one right now. Why, I'm insulted I don't get the measure of respect you are showing to my father!"

Just when I was about to scream at him to get the hell out of my dorm he placed a hand on my shoulder and calmly told me,

"Adryid, my father is your uncle. Do not worry about meeting him, we are all overjoyed to be having this opportunity to become acquainted with aunt Ariel's daughter. My father loved his sister most dearly and her loss was one of the hardest things my parents have had to ever go through, many mourned for her."

Damn bloody pregnancy emotions I could feel tears pooling in my eyes at his beautiful words. Sighing slightly, he brushed past me and shuffled through my wardrobe. After a few moments, he picked my softest grey cardigan and a plain black dress, one I used mostly for waitressing. I accepted his choice readily, even if I was slightly confused at his choice of muggle clothes. These were what I used for my summer waitressing jobs so were the nicest clothes I owned - apparently it was better to dress as a smart muggle than a poor witch when meeting a pureblood.

Slipping into my outfit, I spared a quick nervous glance at myself in the mirror and spelled my hair into a high ponytail. I had meant to cut my platinum curls over the summer but had never found the time (or money) and now I was suffering the consequences of that decision with hair down to my waist (of which I could rarely be bothered to brush). I tapped Draco on his shoulder to let him know I was dressed and it was acceptable for him to turn around. He smiled at me reassuringly before hooking his left arm through my right and leading me from the Slytherin areas, heading straight for Lucius… dear god.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I frantically asked my cousin just before he could knock on the headmaster's door and introduce me to my uncle. I was terrified to say the least. Draco simply held my hand, threw me a devious smirk and opened the door to the study without even knocking.

Rude.

My annoyance quickly flew away however as a tall, pale man stood up and walked frantically towards me. I felt like my heart was about to take flight from beating so bloody fast as he stopped a few feet away from me and looked me up and down. Resisting the urge to stumble or fidget I smiled at the man who was clearly my new Uncle.

Taking that as an invitation, he closed the last few feet between us and wrapped his arms around me. I have to say, I was incredibly surprised by the emotion the Malfoy men were showing me. Maybe it was true, purebloods really did value family immensely.

My Uncle reluctantly stepped back from our hug after a few moments but he kept a careful hand on my arm as he turned to face his son with a slight smile.

"Thank you for bringing Adryid here, Draco. If she permits, I am going to take her back to the manor for the weekend. You are of course, welcome to come but if you have duties here that is also fine, son."

Draco threw me an apologetic look and waved his father off,

"I will have to regretfully decline father, I have much to do here. Adryid have fun and find me as soon as you are back."

Draco then left, leaving me alone with my Uncle who had his eyes once again fixed upon me. I smiled at him although I am sure by the shaky nature of my hands my body gave away my nervousness.

"You look strikingly like my sister. I am sorry to cut our reunion short but my wife is desperate to see you and has threatened me if I do not bring you back immediately to her." Lucius told me and I simply nodded at his words, feeling much to overwhelmed to produce an actual reply. Taking that as permission, he securely held onto my arm and apparated us to Malfoy Manor.

"Shit."

Was the first word I spat out as I found myself sprawled across some fancy, cold tiles. I really wasn't that used to wizarding travel, since I mostly stayed in Hogwarts during the school year and the orphanage in the summer I had no need to use it regularly. A bell like shriek swayed me back into reality and moments later I found myself with an arm-full of hysterical witch.

Ahhh, this must be my Aunt Narcissa. She seemed to be holding onto me for dear life with an iron clad grip. I could hear uncle stifling a laugh but could barely see anything due to my Aunt's cascade of hair. Finally, I managed to prise myself away from her hysterical hug to hold her at an arm's length with a slight smile. Whatever reception I had imagined from my Aunt and Uncle, it surely wasn't this positively emotional reunion. Although, since I had little idea as too how I ended up in an orphanage too begin with I guess there must be more to this than I knew.

"You are so beautiful Adryid. Thank you for informing Draco of your heritage, we were so very pleased to hear the news."

Narcissa told me as her husband held her hand and they both smiled at me. I didn't know how to react…this was all happening so bloody fast. I didn't know what to say, so I simply smiled and I think they took that as acceptance.

"This is your room, Adryid. Feel free to change anything you wish, we haven't really decorated since you were last here."

Narcissa explained as she ushered me into a large suite of rooms in the west wing of the house.

I couldn't quite believe my eyes that was for sure. A large white bed sat in the middle of the room but apart from that, the room was clearly set up as a child's nursery. An extravagant nursery at that. The theme for the room seemed to be spring, as magically crafted clouds floated around the walls. A tiny crib sat next to the bed and was surrounded by plush teddies ranging from elephants to grims. This…this was the life I was supposed to grow up in, the luxuries and love I was supposed to be surrounded by.

"Your mother never wanted to leave you, so the room is set up for an adult, your baby things just need to be put away."

My mother, my mother loved me enough to never want to leave me?

My eyes filled with tears as my fingers brushed against the crib I should have slept in for much longer than I probably did. My knees could no longer hold me up at that point and I fell to the ground, sobbing my heart out and sending my Aunt rushing over to me. Narcissa stroked my hair in a similar fashion to someone else I knew as she tried to quiet my sobs.

"Ariel loved you so much Adryid, you need never wonder about that. You were both in here the day the manor was attacked. Lucius rushed here as soon as he ensured Draco and I were safe but by then it was too late. Your mother was killed and you were gone."

Narcissa began shaking too at this point and joined me on the floor, intertwining our hands in a show of comfort, for me or her I was not quite sure.

"Lucius has never forgiven himself for not being able to protect his sister in her hour of need, but now…now you're back and maybe we can start to heal."

My mother's bed was ridiculously comfortable. Just slipping under the covers felt like the warmest embrace I had ever experienced, as if Ariel herself was trying to hold onto me the only way she could. While I did feel slightly unnerved, sleeping in the room my mother was likely killed in, there was no bad energy to the room. This was the room my mother created to spend as much time as possible with me, sinister energy had no hold over that kind of love.

Walking over to my old crib, I grabbed the side of it and leaned down. This was how my mother would have viewed me. Maybe my own baby could rest easily in this nursery. Maybe all my mother's effort and time in decorating this nursery wouldn't go to waste after all.

With a soft smile and a lingering touch to the crib, I walked back to the bed and fell quickly asleep.

At breakfast the next morning, the first uncomfortable question was asked.

"Adryid, Draco told us you were raised my muggles."

My Uncle Lucius ventured as he tried to casually spread his marmalade. Nodding my head at his question I leaned back in my chair, a light hand subconsciously resting over my babe.

"That's correct, I grew up in a muggle orphanage in Newcastle. I have spent my last summer there now however, and am aiming to make my own way after school finished up."

Lucius dismissed my plans with an aristocratic wave of a pale hand,

"Never mind that girl, you're a Malfoy and entitled to live in the family manor. Nether the less, do you have any idea how you ended up in an orphanage – in Newcastle of all places?"

"Yes, actually I do. I was with a muggle family of dentists till I started to show signs of accidental magic around 5. They were convinced I was possessed by some kind of demon and placed me on a train to get rid of me. The train terminated in Newcastle where the local authorities found me and placed me in the orphanage, since they could find no sign of my previous 'family'."

Aunt Narcissa leaned across the breakfast table to squeeze my hand in comfort,

"You poor dear. I am so sorry you have had to go through so much."

I sent my Aunt a warm smile in gratitude but inside I was reeling. The story had never bothered me much before but now…thinking about any parent doing that to a child left me very uneasy. My little love was putting so much into a different light for me – a light I wasn't sure I was ready to see things in.

Suddenly, Lucius leaped up in front of us both when a loud beep sounded through the house. Narcissa waved her wand and seemed to calm quickly as she informed her husband.

"It's just the Floo going off, we must have a visitor."

Moments after her announcement, a snarling figure I knew all too well came barrelling through the elegant archway and into the breakfast parlour.

His dark hazel eyes seemed to be scanning desperately and his nose was twitching wildly, as if his nose was trying to tell him something his eyes could not.

"Where is she? I can smell her, she's here! I know she's here!"


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME

"Where is she? I can smell her, she's here! I know she's here!"

That voice was something I had longed to here for so long, and now he was here. I should have been afraid, I should have turned on my heel and ran while I still could. But I had already ran from him once and I no longer had the iron-clad revolve to do it. I had missed Fenrir and I did want to reunite with him.

Steadying my breath, I took my moment to slowly stand up and move away from the shelter Lucius had provided instinctually.

'Fenrir," I said gently and had his full attention immediately.

He wasted no time in cutting the distance between us and drawing his arms around my waist, laying his forehead against my own.

"Little girl you've been very naughty running from me."

His voice sent such tumbling emotions of security through me that I couldn't help itching closer to him and breathing in his all too familiar scent.

"I know Fen."

But any further explanation on my part was quickly cut off by Lucius coming to his senses and ripping me, quite forcefully, away from my werewolf.

"You keep your hands off her, you beast!"

Fenrir was quickly becoming lost in his anger, glaring at the strong grip Lucius had on my wrist and I knew this would quickly get ugly if I didn't try to intervene,

"Uncle, it's okay. Fenrir and I know each other, we meet over the summer while I was waitressing in Newcastle. It's ok."

I repeated but this didn't seem to make either of them happier. Giving into the pounding in my chest, I sidestepped my Uncle to stand besides Fenrir and ease some of his anger.

"I'm sorry Uncle, Aunt, but I believe Fenrir and I need to have a long overdue conversation." And with that I ended breakfast by leading the still fuming werewolf out of the breakfast parlour and into the gardens. At least he couldn't break anything here.

Fen wasted no time in sitting me down on his lap under the first tree we came too and burying his face into my neck.

I knew what was coming, but that didn't mean it was any less painful when his fangs elongated and bit down into my neck, re-creating the scar that was already starting to fade. The pain only lasted seconds before I started to feel such a wonderful contentment that I forgot why I had ever left this very man.

"You took that well little girl."

Fenrir told me gruffly, apologising in his own way for the pain he knew he caused.

He remained silent for a few moments before asking me the question I knew was coming since he first scented me in the hallway,

"Why do you smell different, little girl?"

I knew he deserved the truth but that did not make it any easier for me to cancel the spells placed around my stomach and place his hand over my growing belly.

His hand remained still for only moments before I was spun round to look into his shocked face. His hands and eyes searched my stomach wildly, as if he wasn't quite sure what to believe.

"A cub?"

I nodded and he growled. That was correct – we were having a baby. A cub. My baby, his cub – our child.

"Why did you leave Adryid? You left... with our cub - how could you do that to me?"

Fenrir asked me with clear anger in his voice, but paired with a gentle touch to my mark too let me know he wasn't too mad.

Stuttering over my words I tried my best to explain,

"We'd only been together a month before I discovered my pregnancy. I...I wasn't sure how you would react and I couldn't bear to be abandoned again. So I left - before you could leave us."

Fenrir growled at me, clearly not pleased with my answer and clamped his hands around the back of my neck, drawing our eyes together.

Brown to Hazel.

"You stupid girl. You're my mate, that child is my cub. I will never ever leave either of you."

Releasing his grip on my neck, Fenrir paced around the garden, occasionally throwing his hands to the side as if he was trying to use up extra energy away from my side.

"I searched for you! I never stopped looking for you. Especially last month, over Christmas, I thought you would be home from Hogwarts and I searched Newcastle frantically. But you never came."

Nodding slowly, I rose to my feet and approached the shaking werewolf timidly.

"I regretted leaving you every single day Fen. But I had to do what I thought was best for our cub."

With that signaling the end of our conversation I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to pull me up so my legs rested around his waist and our eyes were level. He slowly kissed my mating bite and gruffly stated,

"Never again. You're not leaving again."

Bringing our lips together, we finally reunited after so long.

"Not that this little scene isn't touching, but Greyback, I'm sure you came into my manor for a reason."

Lucius drawled out angrily as he came upon my position wrapped around Fen.

My mate slowly dropped me to the floor and took a few steps in front of me. He then looked at Lucius and then at me and something seemed to click in his head.

"Wait Adryid...what are you doing here? I thought you were muggleborn."

Lucius snorted and began to approach us but Fenrir wouldn't let him too close to me.

"Don't Be ridiculous Greyback. This is my niece, Adryid Malfoy-Riddle, we just discovered her ancestors yesterday."

I nodded to confirm my Uncle's declaration, taking Fenrir's hand.

"I had no idea."

Suddenly I realized I had not re-cast the spells over my stomach and while my Uncle could not properly view me at the moment, he would be hugely suspicious if I started casting the spell now. Turning around slowly I walked towards the jumper Fenrir had discarded at the start of his pacing and quickly put it over my head. Looking down, I wasn't completely safe but it would be good enough to prevent a sudden discovery of my pregnancy by anyone who saw me.

I walked back to the 2 men in my life and smiled at my Uncle Lucius,

"I will leave you two to discuss whatever it was Fenrir came here for."

Fenrir tried to stop me from leaving but I waved him off with a gentle hand,

"It's okay Fen. I will just be in the parlor with my Aunt. Come find me when you're done."

Walking into the Manor once more I soon found my Aunt resting on one of the larger sofas, the picture of elegance. Placing her book down as soon as she saw me she leaped up and frantically placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Dear girl, what was all of that about? How do you know Fenrir?"

But apparently Fenrir has a very quick message to deliver as he answered for me,

"Adryid is my mate and will be staying with me from now on."

Rolling my eyes at the shocked look of my Aunt and the furious look of my Uncle I turned to my mate and cocked a hand upon my hip,

"And what about my NEWTs Fen? I have to return to Hogwarts, for the next 2 months, at least, so I can finish my lessons."

"Absolutely not! You got away from me once girl, I'm not leaving you so you can do it again!" Prowling around me he breathed in my ear and placed a slight kiss upon my raw mark,

"I'm not leaving my cub or their mummy."

"Greyback you step away from my niece at once, what the hell have you done to her neck?!"

My Aunt demanded and I squeaked in embarrassment, trying desperately to explain.

"It's okay Aunt Narcissa, it heals quickly."

Lucius shook his head at sat down upon his armchair,

"Do not think we will not be discussing this further Adryid. However, there is a meeting tonight and I need to prepare you."

My heart stopped.

"A death eater meeting?"

I managed to squeak out feeling suddenly out of my depth and terrified. Growing up a muggleborn death eaters were the stuff of nightmares and now my Uncle expected me to attend one?

"Yes, we cannot delay any longer. I should have taken you to him last night but I thought you would like some time to rest. We must take you to him tonight or he will never forgive me for hiding you from him."

Him? Surely he couldn't mean he-who-must-not-be-named?

"You will be with your Uncle and I the whole time. No harm will come to you mate, I promise."

Nodding my head at him but being unable to meet my family in the eye I dashed up the stairs to my room and collapsed upon my bed. Barely giving Fenrir a spare thought apart from to snuggle closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my shaking form.

"You need to get ready Adryid, we cannot be late to meet the Dark Lord."

Scurrying around my room I flung open the wardrobe my Aunt told me was full of my mother's old clothes and rummaged frantically for something suitable to meet the Dark Lord. What does one wear too meet an evil dictator?

Sighing at my hopelessness, Fenrir joined my searching and quickly came a nice very dark red dress robe. I stripped off the jumper and dress I was wearing previously and stepped into the red robe Fenrir held open for me. I turned so he could tie the corset-like ties at the back and sighed when I realised there was no point tightening them till I re-cast the spells over my stomach.

With a flick of my wrist my wand fell into my hand (wand holsters were handy things) and I re-cast the spells surrounding the concealment over my babe. For a second I thought they wouldn't take, but they shimmered into being and I breathed a sigh of relief. Spinning me round to face him Fenrir growled and frantically placed a hand over our cub,

"Why do you do this mate? Are you ashamed of our cub?"

Shaking my head frantically I dispelled his claim,

"Of course not Fenrir! I love our cub more than anything but it was not safe for me to appear pregnant before as a muggleborn in this war and now it is not safe to be going to see the Dark Lord and have our biggest vulnerability on show."

Nodding his head, my mate seemed to accept my plea but placed a hand over m mating mark,

"You will wear your hair up and not hide my mark, it should offer you protection against others of my species."

"I'm proud to be your mate Fenrir, I would never want to hide your mark."

I told him as I spelled my hair up, into a braided platinum bun.

I had just finished tying the strings of a black Malfoy cloak around my shoulders when a knock sounded on my bedroom door and my Uncle Lucius came into my room, purposefully not sparing a glance at my werewolf.

"Are you ready Adryid?" I nodded at my Uncle and took his offered arm as Fenrir activated his dark mark and sent us all hurtling towards the Dark Lord.

For once in my life, I didn't fall face first onto the entrance hall. That may have only been because Fenrir and Lucius took an arm each and steadied me - but it still counted.

Before I could get my bearings, Fenrir pulled me slightly away from my Uncle and lead me toward the gathering of death eaters seated around a long table, with the Dark lord seated at the head of the table. My heart wouldn't stop pounding as he lead me towards the scariest man alive today. Our feet stopped and I took Fenrir's lead to kneel before the leader and keep my eyes close to the floor as Fenrir introduced me,

"My Lord, may I present my mate, Adryid Malfoy-Riddle."

The Dark Lord hissed suddenly and grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. I could feel Fenrir shaking besides me but trying desperately to keep his instincts to protect me from his master buried.

The Dark Lord held out his hand and helped me too my feet. I could hear my heart pounding frantically, so it must have been driving Fenrir's sensitive hearing mad.

"How is it you are alive, Adryid?"

At that point my Uncle Lucius rose from his seat and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"We are not sure, my Lord. We believe someone must have stolen her from her nursery the night my sister perished and taken her to a muggle orphanage, in muggle Newcastle of all places."

The Dark Lord nodded to Lucius but dismissed him with a wave.

"Do you know who I am to you, Adryid?"

I shook my head at his question when my voice wouldn't work for my fear.

"I am your Father."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am your Father."

No. NO NO

I shook my head frantically at him, feeling about to pass out for all these recent discoveries.

Fenrir sensed my distress and wrapped his arms around my middle so I could lean against his back in support.

"Calm down Adryid, you need to stay calm."

Fenrir sounded very concerned and his hand found its way too discretely rest against my stomach, reminding me that it was not only myself whom I needed to stay calm for. Taking a deep breath in and out I steadied myself with the help of my mate and returned my eyes to those of my father.

Brown to red.

The Dark Lord turned to the rest of his seated and frozen followers and ordered them to leave us.

"You too Greyback, I require a private word with my daughter."

My mate physically trembled behind me at having too leave me but could not disobey a direct order from his master. Squeezing my hand reassuringly he left me with the darkest lord ever known to man. The door slammed behind me sealing me in the room with my apparent father.

The Dark Lord took my hand and lead me towards his throne like chair, where to my immense surprise he seating me down and began pacing in front of his chair. Back and forth he paced till his first question was asked,

"If you were raised by muggles then you must think much of my muggleborn policies - do you Adryid?"

How to answer such a question when honesty would mean death but lying could also mean death?

"No my Lord, I have never stolen magic and such never felt the registration of muggleborns was legitimate."

Waving my concern away my father nodded along,

"Of course you didn't, your mother was from a prominent pure blood line and I am obviously a powerful wizard. Your magic is in your blood! I can sense it..."

Suddenly my father stopped in front of my seated position and seemed to gaze at the air around me,

"You are under strong glamours, some of your own doing and some of unfamiliar magic to me. Explain."

Shit. While I didn't know what he was referring to with the unfamiliar comment, obviously my own glamours existed to conceal my babe. While I was under no false illusions about concealing my pregnancy, I was not prepared to reveal such a tentative secret to my new 'father' when I was unsure how he would react. However, I could tell from the look in his ruby red eyes that I would have absolutely no choice or voice in the matter and my secrets would all be spilled around his throne.

"What are you hiding from me, daughter? Speak now or I will remove them all immediately."

Voldemort hissed at me, making his red eyes seemingly glow with menace.

My words jumbled in my mind as I tried to rationally think of a way out of this situation. I discovered none that wouldn't end badly. I couldn't allow him to be mad at me and maybe crucio me - my baby wouldn't survive it and there was no way a 5 month baby would survive a delivery this early, even being half-werewolf.

"I'm expecting." I managed to mumble out and then added,

"I'm not sure what the other glamours are for though."

Voldemort grabbed my chin and with a wave of his wand cancelled all my glamours anyway. My dress suddenly become uncomfortably tight, although I didn't notice any other change the older glamours may have concealed. At least I didn't have horns.

My father seemed to notice something however and started laughing, clutching his chest in amusement as he stared at me. Feeling rather uncomfortable I brought a hand up to my face to see if I could feel any change. Nope nothing I could feel.

Maybe he was laughing about my pregnancy? Having a half-werewolf grandchild as a Dark Lord campaigning about pure blood supremacy probably wasn't good advertising.

"Transfigure something into a mirror, my snake."

Crinkling my brows at the odd term of endearment, I did as he asked but nearly dropped the mirror when I discovered what he had been laughing about. My eyes... gone was the soft brown hue, giving way to ruby red iris' staring back at me.

His eyes.

I could feel my heart rate rising again as I slowly started to accept that what he said was the truth, he was actually my father. Red eyes don't lie.

Standing up from the chair, I felt a surge of (most likely foolish) courage and approached my father who was staring into the empty fireplace.

"What do we do from here, Father?"

Lord Voldemort seemed shocked at my acceptance of our relation and did not move his eyes from my own.

"You must go back to Hogwarts, but you must be immeasurably careful. I have control over the school so you will be safe from the Order there. You current...situation with the werewolf must be dealt with however."

Frowning my brow, I placed my hands over my stomach in what little protection I could offer my little one,

"What do you mean, Father? Fenrir and I are mates."

The Dark Lord waved my concern away,

"Do not worry little Snake, I am not trying to keep you away from the man. I am actually quite pleased, Greyback is a loyal servant of mine and will protect you better than anyone else. I am simply referring to the problems your babe will bring. You cannot continue to use those glamours and expect no harm to unintentionally come to your child. No...Fenrir will return with you to Hogwarts and protect you and my grandchild."

A huge smile crossed my face as I felt such immeasurable relief, facing being separated from Fen was just too hard now, even though I had already had to endure it for so many months. Being able too finally be able to watch my child grow instead of using glamours at all hours of the day - this was something I had wished for.

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

I mumbled to my father but he seemed to hear me quite clearly,

"I failed in my duty as a husband and as a father. I will not fail as a Grandfather as well."

Fenrir was waiting for me when i finally emerged from my Father's 'conference' room. Darting to my side, his hands frantically roamed. First my stomach and then the rest of me as he checked for any damage while his sensitive nose tried to detect any change to my scent. My gorgeous mate was trying to reassure himself that no harm had come to me while he was unable to help. Once he had finished his observations, Fenrir grinned and stated,

"Your eyes have changed, little girl."

I nodded to him and shyly ducked my face, feeling slightly embarrassed at having such an obvious mark of my parentage. While I had no strong feelings towards my previous brown eyes, I wasn't sure how I felt about these new and apparently natural red eyes I sported.

"I think I'm going to glamour them again, don't worry about it Fenrir."

I tried to push away from my mate feeling surprisingly self-conscious about the odd change to my appearance. But he stopped my train of thoughts with a hand on my chin and a rough kiss to my lips,

"Little girl, I was simply surprised. There is nothing wrong with your natural eyes – they simply add to your beauty. There is no need to hide yourself anymore, and there is never a need to hide from me, we are safe."

I stopped his romantic words with an equally rough kiss to his lips. Growing, my mate picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist as we apparated away, back to the relative safety of my room at Malfoy manor.

"Is this really such a good idea Fen? I feel so exposed!"

I complained to my mate as I spun in front of the bathroom mirror while he sat watching me in the tub. He had convinced me that the best way to tell everyone of my pregnancy would be to simply show my bump in tight clothing. I had put on an emerald green body-hugging knit dress but felt so exposed. I turned to the side and lost my breath for a second at how large my bump looked now I actually had the opportunity to look at it. While I was only 5 months at this point, being a naturally petite girl I already looked like I had swallowed a basketball or something just as absurd!

"Stop overthinking it Adryid, you look beautiful and I am very proud."

My gorgeous mate assured me as he dressed himself after his long soak.

Sometimes I couldn't place the well-defined, articulate man with the vicious werewolf portrayed to the public but I found I sort of liked that, nobody else knew the softer side to him like I did. After he finished dressing I was about to grab one of the many Malfoy family cloaks in my mother's wardrobe but Fenrir gruffly stopped me.

Fenrir presented me with such an unusual cloak for a second I wasn't sure what it was. But never the less it was such a thing of beauty. My breath caught once more as he tied the velvet ribbon around my neck and I gazed upon the cloak falling around me. The cloak was a knee length style perfect for combat in a steel-grey colour. The inside however, seemed to be a patchwork of animal skins and exerted such a feeling of warmth I felt like I was wrapped in his arms once more.

"While I don't have any family crest to present you, I hunted for those furs while I searched for you and the outside is embedded with protection, waterproof and warming charms."

Fenrir seemed slightly embarrassed to be presenting me with such a gift but I instantly understood the meaning behind it – even if he would not outright state such. It was an old tradition in pureblood families that daughters of the household wore family cloaks until they bonded with a husband and exchange their cloak forever – signalling that the husband would now be in charge of protection and the girl belonged to a different family.

While it was an outdated tradition, in his own way, Fenrir was telling me that while my mother was a Malfoy and my father a Riddle, I was now a Greyback.

In a werewolf relationship, mates trumped all else, so the moment Fenrir marked me as his own I could have gone by the surname Greyback. This was his way of reminding me that I was accepted and welcome into his clan and also welcome to claim his surname should I so chose to honour him by doing so.

I kissed my mate in thanks and whispered my words of love into his ear before gathering my courage and descending into the breakfast parlour once more - this time to inform my new family of my pregnancy.

For a few moments, neither my Aunt or Uncle noticed anything strange about my entrance and continued eating their breakfast with only the customary "good morning".

However, when I was too nervous to bring myself to reply my Aunt glanced upwards.

She glanced down. And up. And down once more before her eyes landed on my stomach and didn't move from there.

Feeling slightly uneasy, I shrugged Fenrir's cloak more tightly around myself and moved closer to my mate who stood as a constant, steady support.

My Aunt then stood and walked quickly over to me as if she needed to be physically closer to be sure her eyes were not deceiving her. She stopped a few feet away from us and a hand flew to cover her open mouth as she stared at me in absolute shock – she seemed to be taking this worse than my Father.

"Adryid… is this a joke?"

At this I grew unreasonably angry and violently shook my head at her,

"Aunt! My babe is not a joke and Fenrir and I do not appreciate it being treated as such."

Surprisingly enough Fenrir was the one to tell me to I was overreacting,

"Little one your Aunt means no harm. Let her touch our child so she can see for herself."

I nodded to my Aunt to reassure her it was ok to approach after my outburst so she slowly stepped forward and placed a cold hand upon my stomach. My Aunt seemed to slightly sag in her posture as she realized that what she felt under her hand was real and not some cruel joke.

"How far along are you, dear?"

I smiled up at my Aunt and answered her question warmly,

"Roughly 5 months, it was time to stop hiding."

Lucius cleared his throat roughly behind my Aunt, in a tone that nearly had me reaching for my wand before I reassured myself my Uncle would do no harm to me. Still, I felt uneasy and unsure as to how he would react.

"This is Greyback's half-breed then?"

Hissing at his accusation I stepped away and from him and this time my wand was drawn. Fen beat me to it however as he asked in a rough, drawn out voice,

"What did you just call our cub?"

My Uncle didn't seem phased at our reaction, even when my mates snarl showed his legendary sharp teeth.

"Adryid, you are already technically a half-blood but due to your father's lord status that is overlooked. You cannot ruin your reputation by having a half-breed for a child!"

With a quick wave of my wand I think I surprised everyone when I easily cast the crucio curse on my Uncle. I had always found dark curses easy, and while this was my first time casting this particular one, it certainly wasn't my first experience with it. Sighing, I released my Uncle from the spell and strolled quickly to the floo with Fenrir following me closely. Not saying anything to my Uncle or Aunt I simply shouted at

"HOGWARTS - HEAD MASTERS OFFICE!"

And with that I was sucked through the fire place only to land face first in Snape's office - bloody typical.


End file.
